


A World of Pure Imagination

by DriftStuck



Series: The Red String [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prince Marco, Wizards, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftStuck/pseuds/DriftStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red String

     Jean was a wizard's apprentice. He showed the gift of magic at a very young age, so he couldn't see his family often so he could study and practice magic. He's ask the old man when he'd be able to see his family more than a few times a year. The old man told him the same thing he told him every time. "You're destined for greatness, my young apprentice. I see a red string of fate on your pinky, boy. That means you have a destiny bigger than most."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because the red string is supposed to be on the ring finger! And the pinky is said to be one of the most powerful fingers of them all."  
"If you say so, Sir." Jean sighs. The old man smiles and assures him every time that he'd be a great wizard one day. He also said his potential was wasted with his horse farming family. And as the years went by, he saw less and less of his family. He sometimes wondered if they even thought of him anymore.

 

    Happiness and prosperity didn't last. By the time he turned fifteen, the countryside which they reside had come under siege as a great kingdom had heard this place was home to strong magic users. What they were not told, is that there were only two. One of whom was killed in the taking of the countryside. The great wizard was targetted for not bowing down and was killed instantly. Jean had made the move to try and help everyone escape before any families could die. But while most escaped, some were captured... Like Jean was. The king had gotten his magic user, but was shocked to find it was only a young boy. A very insolent boy who refused to do magic for the king and his court, so the king did a drastic move and brought out Jean's mother who was forced on her knees and had a crossbow to her head. "Boy, show us your talent, or your mother here will be killed."  
"Jean! Don't do it! He'll use you for the wrong reasons! I'll be fine." Jean had tears streaking down his face as the king started counting down from three. Just as he got to one, Jean screamed for him to stop.  
"I'll do it. Just don't hurt my mom."  
"Good. You don't have to do anything spectacular. Just prove that you can do magic." The king smirked.

 

     Jean clapped his hands together and when he moved his hands apart, glowing butterflies started sprouting from his palms and flew around. They even felt solid to the court when they would land on them. The king smiles and says "Astounding! You have proven your worth. You and your mother shall live." Jean sighs in relief. "But you are going to be my son's teacher. He has shown some promise in magical arts and I need someone who can show him how to use his powers." That's when the king's plan clicked with Jean. He was being forced to the prince's room as the realization hit. If the son was anywhere near like his father... He has just doomed the whole world. Magic users are very rare, and to have one with such an insane father is just horrifying. He was literally thrown into the room, face first.

 

     That's when a kind male voice said "You guards need to be nicer to guests." Jean looked up to see a face to match the voice. A freckled angel has come to bring him to the afterlife? He helped him up and said "I'm Prince Marco Bodt. You must be my new teacher, right?" He smiles warmly. This can't be the prince! He was kind and gentle! But Jean had to break some news to him. "Your Highness, I am still an apprentice myself. Your troops killed my teacher before I could even START the final lesson." Jean said, trying to be polite about it. Marco frowned at that.  
"Well, you're here now. I can see about ordering some magic books and we can learn together! You can teach me what you know, and if we reach the end of what you know, we'll work together!" Marco decided. Jean sighs and looks at him grimly.

"Just don't misuse your magic. That's all I ask." Marco nods quickly at that request.

 

     Jean sighs and starts the lesson. "There is no one magic user of one element. We're all a jack of all trades sort of deals. Some master certain elements better than others though. And that's not a bad thing! Magic is more imaginative than anything else. A land of pure imagination is where our power lies!" Marco looked excited to start more than anything. Marco could only produce little specks of light from his palms, but Jean vowed he'd be strong soon. And along the way, show that magic is not meant to be the destructive force the king thinks it is.


	2. Enchanted

     The two boys had grown into fine young men. Jean had grown strong, but slightly bitter at the horrid treatment by everyone except Marco. Marco had grown handsome and still kept his kindness. He had gotten better with his magic, but soon had gotten to the age where he had to find a Queen for his throne. Every eligible woman wanted to be with him, but there was one who yearned more. Jean. He had slowly realized over the years that he loved Marco, but knew that Marco would never want him. Besides, Marco needs a QUEEN, and had responsibilities. Jean would more than likely be killed once his usefulness was done. Jean once feared that, but now he just accepted it.

 

     Jean wanders the halls as he looks around for Marco. The man has been skipping out on his lessons for the past two weeks. Jean finds Marco in the back end of he castle making something with his magic, but he seems frustrated. Jean watches curiously and hums obnoxiously. Marco jumps and ends up firing a blast into Jean. This effectively knocked him out. Marco was scared he was dead, so he cries out for help from the guards as Jean goes into a deep dreaming state...

 

     "A-Am I dead?" Jean asks softly.

"No, you fucking idiot! You're astral projecting!" Said a familiar voice to Jean. It was the Old Man who taught him magic. Jean was happy to see the old fool for once. He sighs and says "Look down at yourself, you'll see the strings on your fingers. The Fates wanted to show you things that you need to know." Jean looks down to see various colored strings on his fingers. And there was that red string that was attached to his pinky finger, but most curiously, he could see everyone else's strings as well. Some people didn't even have red strings! But the most curious of all, was that one string connected Jean and Marco... Was the red string, both of whom had it connecting their pinky fingers. Jean looked to the Old Man and asked "Red strings mean fated lovers, right?"  
"Yes. Such strings never truly untie unless you break the tie yourself." He nods.

"Should I break the tie? Knowing what could happen?" Jean asks quietly.

"I can't answer that for you. But it's your decision that will affect the future. The future of your future lives and how they live."

"Can you show me how the decisions will work?" Jean looks to the Old Man who shakes his head.

"But do you love that boy, my student?"  
"... Yes." Jean answers softly.

The Old Man smiles as he looks to him. "Well, you know how to break bonds. The decision is yours."

 

      Jean woke up in he infirmary with Marco worrying next to him. The prince saw the other had woken up and hugged him tightly as he smiles brightly. "I thought you wouldn't wake up..." Marco said in relief. Jean hugs him back as he rubs his back soothingly.

"Calm down, you. I've taken worse from my teacher." He assures him with a slight blush.

* * *

 

     Soon came the day that Marco was supposed to choose a wife. It was to be a big ball to announce who he wanted as his Queen. The night went along well, but the freckled prince frowned when he saw that Jean was nowhere to be found. Jean was forced out of the kingdom to help fight off some monsters. Both had been promised Jean would be home before the night came. Marco's father brought up the girl he'd spent most the night with and asked if she was his choice. What he didn't know what Jean had finished and survived the way home and was watching from the grand windows. Marco looked to the girl and took both her hands before saying "You're beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you, but I can't be that man." He looks to the crowd and speaks.

     "I've fallen in love at the young age of fourteen. I've been trained to be strong, but I know who my heart belongs to. In fact, it feels like fate. I want to marry my magic instructor, Jean. And should you not allow him to live and marry me, then I refuse to be your ruler. I love him. I can finally say it! I love him!" Jean felt overjoyed as he watched this, but the king looked positively livid. The king pulls out a dagger to kill Marco, and Jean immediately moves. His instincts worked with his heart as he crashes through the window and uses his magic to fire the dagger out of the king's hand. 

 

     Marco gasps in shock as he turns and backs away from his father. Jean goes straight to Marco's side as he wraps an arm around him. "I do believe this would be treason." Jean said with a small smile. "What is declared shall be so, is it not?" He adds. Marco nods, impressed Jean had learned laws of the kingdom. But then the prince smiles proudly and says "Off with you! You're tyranny ends NOW!" The guards take the king away to the dungeons. Jean smiles at Marco and pulls him into a romantic kiss. Similar to the kiss they'd share at their wedding...


End file.
